Jikken Kenkyu
Jikken Kenkyu (研究 実験 Kenkyu Jikken) is a second year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School, training in its Hero course. Also known by his Hero alias, The Vapor Hero: Smoke '(蒸気ヒーロー：煙 ''Jōki Hīrō: Kemuri), he is a proud member of his school's Class 2-1. He is also known to be the son of the Villain Kagaku Kenkyu, also known as The Professor. Appearance Jikken has shaggy, blue hair, dark green eyes, and a rather pale complexion. The most notable aspect of his physical appearance is the dark tattoo over his right eye. He is generally considered attractive amongst the females in his class. He is generally seen in the standard Ketsubutsu Academy school uniform, a white collared shirt with a tie, grey slacks, and a black belt. The top button of his shirt he generally leaves unbuttoned. His Hero costume covers nearly every inch of his body. His costume is primarily navy blue, with a cloak that has a popped collar, gloves, and a tight suit that covers down to his waist. His legs are covered in baggy pants, with silver rings around the middle and top of the pant legs, and silver markings on both the sides of his torso. He also has a dark green belt strap on his chest and waist, with a matching mask. On his head is a navy bandana with a forehead protector, and white bandages that cover his forearms, calves, and feet. For footwear, he just wears normal sandals. Personality Jikken is the kind of person who thinks before he acts. He's often rather tactful and always thinks things through, rarely ever getting heated and always maintaining his composure. The one thing that seems to actually make him angry is when anyone mentions his father. History Jikken was born as the son of Kagaku Kenkyu while he was still recognized as a legitimate scientist. However, his life changed when his father began to test his latest experiments on him. While his experiments succeeded in enhancing his son's Quirk, he failed to reach the level of perfectiont hat he was searching for, still deeming him a failure. Later on, when Kagaku's illegal experimentation was discovered, Jikken was taken into foster care. It was then that Jikken decided that he would become a Hero so that he could track down his father and Villains like him in order to prevent them from hurting anyone else. Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' '''Jikken is a very skilled martial artist, expertly using his Quirk in conjunction with his hand to hand skills in order to get the drop on his opponent. His skill in the art is considered equal to other second years, such as Zenji Kaisei, but his Quirk application often allows him to keep the edge over anyone in a straight up brawl. '''Chain Specialist': Jikken is also highly skilled in the usage of chains, which he keeps hidden within the bandages on his arms. He can flail them around to wrap around his opponent or strike them with significant blunt force. His skill with chains is equal to his hand to hand combat skill, and through combining his chain skill with his Quirk makes him an even more dangerous opponent. Overall Abilities:' '''Jikken's overall skills make him a very promising Hero candidate, capable of holding his own and overwhelming other students in combat. He's considered one of the most promising second years at Ketsubutsu. Quirk 'Smoke (煙 Kemuri): Similar to the Quirk of his father, Jikken is capable of transforming his body into a visible gaseous substance at will. Despite the name of the Quirk, it is not actually smoke, as those enveloped in it display no difficulty breathing. This not only affects Jikken's body, but can also transform any inorganic object in direct contact with his body into smoke as well. Due to experimentation, his Quirk also possesses a few more abilities and overall power in comparison to what he could achieve naturally or without training, although it is uncertain what abilities he was born with and what abilities were given to him. Jikken has trained his ability to be much more combat-oriented than his father, being able to reflexively transform into smoke to avoid damage. Not only this, but Jikken can also transform portions of his body into smoke in order to increase the range of his attacks or as only a partial defense. This is done to mitigate one of his weaknesses, being that his smoke body can be dispersed and make it difficult to reform. These partial transformations can be used as long-range punches, assist in controlled flight, or he can even throw off portions of his smoke body before having them immediately return to him. However, he can permanently lose a body-part if the smoke is captured before it can return to him. His most notable and unique ability is that Jikken can increase the temperature of his smoke to scalding degrees, burning anyone who passes through it, although this must be done voluntarily as opposed to his reflexive base transformation. Stats Equipment '''Chains:''' '''Jikken has two chains hidden inside of the bandages on his arms. They are made from steel and are capable of easily breaking stone. Each chain has a bladed tip, allowing him to stick opponents with them in case he isn't able to wrap the chains around their bodies. He can also use it from grappling to get to higher places in case his Quirk is neutralized. These chains are normally used as a capture tool. Trivia * Jikken's appearance is based off of Jellal Fernades and Mystogan from Fairy Tail. * Jikken's Hero alias and abilities are based loosely off of both Mystogan's vapor form and Smoke's abilities from Mortal Kombat. * Regarding Jikken's academic life and performance, his Ketsubutsu data is as follows: ** He is student No. 6 in Class 2-1. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Ketsubutsu Academy Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users